My Dream Girl
by Huntress of Night
Summary: JD's never been the one to be romantically inclined. He meets the girl of his dreams and things get worse around the hospital before they get any better, keeping them away from each other. JD and his dream girl struggle to stay together. my 1st Scrubs fic
1. My Lonely Night

Disclaimer: I don't own [Scrubs] or its characters. I only own my OCs.

It felt weird sitting in the bar without Turk. JD looked around and saw all the friends sitting around, drinking and talking of times passed.

_I wonder what Turk and Carla are doing right now? _ As he thought that, the image of clothes thrown all over the floor and couch of the apartment he, Turk, and now Carla, shared.

He shook his head, the image making him uncomfortable.

"On second thought, no I don't." he said to himself, looking down at the beer bottle he was holding.

_The only good thing about tonight is that I'm not on call… I can relax and have… me time…Yeah. Me time. Where I sit in this bar, alone, and have one of those self-pity monologues all night. Fun time… _ He thought, his mind wandering all over the place.

"Are you gonna sit there all night and stare at the ceiling, Ashley, or are you gonna drink that beer?"

_Oh no. That voice. I t can't be._ JD thought, his shoulders stiffening and the little hairs on his neck standing on end as he turned slowly to face the speaker.

"Dr. Cox… How are you tonight?" he asked, his voice slightly higher than he wanted it to be.

"Mary-Kate, let me tell you something. I've had a bad day. Jordan just let my house and I've just spent the past hour picking dragon scales off my floors. Then I come here to relax and get away from my problems and I see you. And in your dolphin-pitched voice, you ask how I'm doing?" Dr. Cox ranted, the vein in his temple beginning to throb.

JD looked at him, slightly dumbfounded.

"Tia, did understand a word I just said, or did the wind between you _pretty_ little ears drown me out?"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Cox. I'm just…" JD said before Dr. Cox sat in the stool next to him and ordered a shot of Tequila.

"Lonely? Sad? Afraid? Lost without Tamara? Veronica, you should know by now that I don't really care about you or your personal issues with your little whiny little friends." Dr. Cox said, downing the shot.

_Sure you say that on the outside, Dr. Cox, but do really think? _ JD thought, his mind switching from his own inner monologue to what he imagined to be Dr. Cox's.

_Nope, I still don't care about your whiny ass, Abigail. _ JD shook his head, coming out off his daydream.

"Hello? Earth to Jessica! Come in Jessica. Houston we a major malfunction. " Dr. Cox said, downing his fourth shot.

"I gotta go." JD said, paying for his untouched beer and leaving.

"Lightweight." Dr. Cox scoffed, downing the shot he was holding and then JD's beer.


	2. My Smooth Move

Chapter 2

JD walked out of the bar and into the brisk night air and inhaled deeply. He walked to where he thought he had parked and his scooter and looked around, the little moped nowhere to be found.

"Aww c'mon! Seriously?!" he shouted, looking up to the heavens. Tiny drops of rain fell on his forehead, causing him to squint and shield his eyes.

_Someone stole my scooter, it's raining and this night just CANNOT get any worse! _ He thought furiously after realizing that he had left his jacket and umbrella at the apartment earlier that night.

The rain began to pour in buckets as JD walked to the apartment. He just couldn't believe it. The night had been going so well and then…This… What made him worry even more is that he realized that the only clothes he had at the apartment were his feet pajamas and his scrubs.

"Well…It doesn't get any better than this…" he mumbled to himself as he walked through the neighborhood, his shirt clinging to him and the squishy feel of wet socks chilling him to the bone.

He had turned the corner and saw a blonde girl leaning against a car, looking frustrated and dejected. He walked over slowly not wanting to scare her.

"Hi. I'm John Dorian. You need help with your car?" he asked, slowly, finding himself at a lost for words for once.

"I'm Tara Aidan. I locked my keys inside the car and, wouldn't you know, it starts pouring." She said, pouting slightly, her blonde, shoulder-length hair sticking to her face.

_Score! _ He thought, mentally high-fiving himself.

"I can definitely help with that," he said, feeling his pocket for his cell phone.

_Oh no! I left my phone at the bar! Well, that's okay… Maybe Dr. Cox picked it up. _He thought, the mental image of Dr. Cox picking up his phone and dropping it in a glass water.

_Or not…_

"Are you okay?" Tara asked, interrupting JD's daydream. He nodded and smiled.

"All good. Let's take a look at the lock." He said, squatting down so he was eye level with the lock.

_Smooth JD…Real smooth now she thinks you're an idiot. Just make conversation with her. _ He thought, mentally coaching himself.

"Are you single?" he asked, wincing after asking.

Tara looked at him, her face void of any emotion.

"Yeah. My boyfriend dumped me in front of all of our friends a couple hours ago." She replied, the rain and tears mixing on her face.

"I'm so sorry," JD replied softly, standing up and facing her. "Is there anything I can do?"

Tara smiled and pulled JD to her, kissing him passionately.

JD saw fireworks behind his eyelids as he kissed this…beautiful stranger. Tara finally broke the kiss after what felt like an eternity and looked at him, almost as if she was gauging his reactions.

"Um…You wanna go back to my place?" he asked, his voice a tighter and higher than he wished it was.

Tara bit her lower and smiled, nodding her head.

"Of course."

"What about the car?" JD asked, looking into her emerald green eyes and almost instantly getting lost.

"It doesn't matter. It's my ex's car." She chirped, smiling. JD held his hand out for hers and she slipped her hand into it. The two walked to the apartment, forgetting all about the rain that poured around them.


	3. My Rainy Night

JD fished around in his pocket for his keys, Tara standing beside him.

_Come on, come on. Hot girl standing right next to me and I can't find my keys._ He thought, frantically searching his pockets.

"Is everything okay?" Tara asked, watching him pull a yo-yo and three packs of gum out of his pocket and looking confused.

"Yeah...Everything's fine I just seemed to…uh… misplaced my keys. Do you have your cell phone on you?" JD asked, stuffing the yo-yo and the gum back into his almost skin tight jean pockets.

Tara nodded and handed her his phone. He took the phone and dialed the home phone.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _No answer. The answering machine picked up.

"_Hey. You've reached John Dorian's House of Love and the world famous All Over Love Doctor, Chris Turk. We're a lil bit tied up right now. Yeah, so we'll get back to you after the beep or when there's an empty slot in the schedule. Peace!_" Tara smiled at the answering machine recording.

"Hey, Turk, I know you and Carla are in there… I don't have my keys or my scooter and there's this cute girl I met on the way home…Anyway, come open the door. Please? I will let you have my room, forcing me to sleep with Rowdy on the couch. Man, this is really important. Please?" he whispered into the phone, trying to peek into the apartment through the peephole and hanging up the phone.

JD turned to face the hallway and leaned against the door. Tonight just was not his night. First the rain, then the scooter, now this. _ My first night off in weeks and it turns out like this._ He thought miserably as he slammed his fist against the door repeatedly.

Concern washed over Tara's delicate features as she leaned on the wall next to him, unable to think up anything useful to say.

"Hey! I've got an idea." Tara exclaimed, looking at JD. He looked at her, the self-pity evident in his eyes as they met hers.

"Why don't we go to lobby and wait. If your roommate doesn't call back, we go to my place and we'll come back in the morning." She explained, unable to tell if he was listening to her at all.

"I guess it can't hurt," is all he replied, sighing heavily as he heaved himself off the door and down the hall, Tara at his heels.

"Bambi?" Carla's voiced called softly.

JD stopped abruptly, Tara walking right into and almost falling herself. He grabbed her hand and ran back to the door, skidding to halt in front of the cracked door.

"Oh my God, Carla. Thank you!" he whispered, out of breath from racing down the hall.

"Bambi, it's late…Who is your friend?" she asked skeptically, one eyebrow raised.

Panting slightly, he replied, "This is Tara. I was thinking she and I could dry off and once the rain let up, I'd take her home."

Panting slightly also, Tara smiled a small smile as Carla moved out of the way to let her and JD through, locking the door behind them.


	4. Tara's Bio Very Brief

Basics:

Name: Tara Marie Alicia Aiden

Age: 26 (she tells everyone that's she's still 20 though)

Height (With shoes): 5'8 ½

(Without shoes or in sneakers): 5'6 ½

Weight: 125 lbs.

Cup size: a proud "C"

Eye color: Jade green (Sometimes changes to a bluish-green with the weather)

Hair color: Blond (recently dyed the tips silver)

Glasses: Yes, only when needed for reading or trying to look smart.

Favorites:

Favorite food: Strictly vegetarian

Favorite T.V. show: Anything funny

Favorite color(s): Blue, Lavender, and Crimson

Favorite time of day: Sunset

Drink of choice: Beer


End file.
